Her Story
by TheGirlThatHides
Summary: She was different from other half-bloods, an oddity on her own. But she had to be found before anyone else knew she existed. The first chapter of the book is a backround explanation of what has so far happened. I appreciate feedback both positive and negative. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a One-shot and would appreciate any feedback I get some please review.**

Have you ever had the feeling that the life you're living isn't the one you should be, like you should be going out having fun and doing things that could change the world but instead you sit in your home and wonder what it's like to do things like that. That was my life, it was the life I lived and I was happy living it, but it changed. Now I'm not completely sure if it counts as a good change, this change may most likely be the death of me, but is it not better to have an amazing life, but die young than have a boring life and live on regretting the decisions that you made and wanting to change them. The only problem was that along with this change those that I loved, my mother, my sisters, my baby brother, they would be in constant trouble while I was around them and I had to leave. They informed me that I would pretty much never be able to speak with them after I left. I didn't care much at the time since abuse was all I felt from my family and the only one I cared about was my brother. Now I look back and wish I could have contacted them at least once. No matter what family is family and I didn't understand that at 16.

It began in the middle of the night. A women she spoke out of the earth told me that her sons were coming to take me, and I would become very powerful in the future if I were to stick with them, but a boy of the shadows and of the sea were also looking for me and they wouldn't accept me for who I was. I woke up to my sisters slapping me and punching me so that I would wake up. Something felt very wrong in the atmosphere. I went to get ready for school, I went to one of the most prestigious schools in the country I don't understand how it was prestigious none of the teachers care much about the students and are solely there for a paycheck, but no matter I still did good in school and didn't have many problems with any teachers or students. I was unemployed, my father always told me that school was my job and no matter what so long as I did good in school I will have support with my choices. Before leaving I grabbed my pocket watch because I loved little vintage things like my pocket watch. Its was carved to have a rib cage shaped like a heart then when it was opened there was the clock. It was absolutely beautiful and my grandfather had given it to me. As I ran to my car before starting it I texted my friend Nico that I would be picking him up today, I didn't want him wasting gas on his car, I also asked if his brother needed a ride as well knowing the answer would be yes. I drove to their house and saw my two favorite boys walk out the door. I smiled, I had a bit of a crush on the both of them, they were such opposites of each other. Me and Nico were both sophomores and Percy was in his last year of high school, but he had a girlfriend that goes to a different school. They were both adorable and had great personalities that matched them. "Hey, ready to go?" sometimes Percy would forget something mid drive to school so I now make sure I ask that question before leaving. "Uhhhh…. No hold on I forgot my pen." I glared at him. "Really Percy a pen can't you just ask someone for one at school?" he ran out the car and yelled something along the lines of "It's my favorite though." I hit my head against the steering wheel. "Why is your brother like this?" I asked Nico. He just looked at me and laughed "You know I sometimes think we aren't related because he's such a seaweed brain." He ran back out with the pen in hand. "Haha I found it." he smiled adorably.

On the drive to school I heard Nico and Percy whispering to each other. " I had another dream it was so strange how real they feel." was one thing I heard one of them say. I decided to start some small talk. "Damn, I guess I'm not the only one having weird dreams I saw this lady talking out of the ground saying something about people from shadows and the ocean." I laughed "and she was like 'my sons are going to come get you' I honestly need to stop watching Supernatural and Ancient Aliens." I laughed it off. I looked in the mirror and saw the boy's pale faced and slightly shocked. I stopped at a red light and turned around. "What the hell is wrong with the both of you? Why are you staring like that?" Nico leaned in, a little too close to my face "What specifically did she say?" I gulped. Is he seriously asking me this, it was just a dream. "She said that her sons were coming to get me and that if I were to go with them I would become powerful but that a boy from the shadows and the ocean would also try to get me but they won't accept me for who I truly am." He laughed after I said that. "I was just kidding, but it does sound like you need to slow down with those shows you might become one of those crazed fangirls that make fanfictions about people who shouldn't be coupled together" His brother laughed along with him. I punched his shoulder and turned back to driving. "Hey that hurt you know!" I laughed at him. " Your such a jerk, making fun of my weird dreams." I stared at him through the mirror. "What if I'm, like psychic and It actually like happens." I grinned to myself and at Nico. "Would you be my shadow boy, baby?" I made a kissy face at him. "Yea right, I'd rather be part of a non-canon couple." He rolled his eyes as I pulled in to park. I got out the car and tackled the both of them. "Oh boy, hell itself we have arrived."

The day had gone by normally but the atmosphere still felt so out of place like something should have or was going to happen. I usually stayed after school for a bit, just talking to people that I knew I would wait for Nico and his brother would usually stay and simply walk home after school so Nico was who I had to look for. I walked to my car expecting to see Nico but I saw two tall, fat men. Standing in the way so that I couldn't get to my car. _I don't have anything to protect myself from these dudes. Shit, where is Nico or even Percy?_ I tried to walk to my car and at least start it and move it to the entrance of the school when I was stopped by one of the men. "Excuse me miss?" I gulped and looked back. "Y-yes?" The man looked at me squinted his eyes and said "Are you…...?" I felt fear. _How did this man know my name?_ "H-How do you know my name, only those close to me know my name." I footsteps behind me. I saw Percy charge forward toward the men he had a sword in his hand. I was so confused and fearful of what was happening. I saw Nico come out of the wall..out of shadows. "What the hell is going on!" I screamed at the two of them. They turned to look at me "We'll explain later get to somewhere safe!" Percy had yelled at me. The men shimmered and had turned into grotesque creatures. T-They were both Giants. I was so confused. I heard a woman the woman from the earth call out to me. " _Go with my sons they will keep you safe from harm and train you, if you go with the boys you will be executed because of your fathers treason against the Gods."_ I was so scared and couldn't move everything fell still I cried to myself. The two men came up to me and smiled. "Everything will be okay Child, Mother Earth will care for you till you are strong enough."

 **You might be a bit confused and that's okay this is simply a sneak peak of whats to come and also the girl in the story is not being paired with Nico I just thought it would be funny for her to say that. and I didn't want to mention her name either because she's pretty important to the main plot. *River Song* Spoilers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The start of the true story. Takes place after HOO and ignores events of the Hidden Oracle, also changes a few other details. The start of this is one year after the events of the first chapter. Hope You Enjoy! :D**

 **Nico's POV**

Here I was standing before my father in the Underworld. He had messaged me that it was dire I come to the Underworld and that I had to do something for him. "Son I called you here today because it is absolutely required by ancient laws you do this." I was just about ready to laugh at him, but he may have crisped me alive if I did. "What do you need from me?" If he is being serious and ancient laws do require this, it must be a serious matter. "I need you to find me a girl." I looked at him and was confused. "Like any type of girl?" I replied. "No, the girl I need you to get is special and so far no monsters know of her existence yet. She is a Siren, but not like the ones in the sea of monsters she is a different kind. Sirens exist when a very powerful evil will arise she may be the only one to defeat it. I need you to go get her before this new evil arises to kill her. I shall send you where you must go with a picture of her." I nodded at my dad. "Where am I going?" he laughed a bit, just outside one of the entrances to the Underworld to Los Angeles. "don't bring her here the spirit will go haywire if she is brought here, take her to Camp Half-Blood and tell Chiron that I sent you with the girl."

I was quick and started making my way out. I took a look at the picture the girl and dark red, pale skin, and deep brown eyes, and from the picture her style of clothing was that of a semi-goth girl. I made my way out and was greeted by one of my father's pets. "Hello child, your father sent me to tell you one more thing she lives nearby and her aura is very strong so it will be simple to find her." The pet flew away after telling me. I walked a few blocks, watched as people played and enjoyed themselves at the beach. It was a hot Saturday afternoon. As I looked towards the beach I saw a girl walking close by talking with some friends who were asking her if she wanted to go she replied with a no and continued to walk around. She looked similar to the girl in the picture possibly my age though. I started to follow her. She turned many corners and walked far, until she ran into an alley and stopped me. "Who are you and why are you following me!" I stared blankly at her she had a shiv pointed at me.

"My name is Nico; you might not believe me but I was sent to come get you." She stared blankly at me then let out a sigh. "I knew someone would be coming, what with what I have I figured I was special to someone. So what are there scientist that want to see me, is it god and he is looking for me?" I gave her a confused look, what is she talking about? "Do you not know?" She turned around and pulled her shirt over her back showing a pair of beautiful white wings. "I have wings. I've had them since last year." I was now beginning to question why my father needed an angel. "The God's need you." She looked a bit confused "God's? As in multiple." I nodded. "The Greek and Roman gods both exist and a great evil is arising and we need you." She looked so shocked. I grabbed her hand. "I have to take you to camp, don't worry if you have to face an evil you should at least learn how to fight using a real weapon along with armor. Hold on to me and don't let go no matter what." I shadow traveled the both of us the cold blackness taking us in with its embrace and suddenly it was light again and there was the camp and it was very cold. I had forgotten to ask if she need anything from her house or to tell her family. _Oh well_. "Why is it so damn cold and couldn't I have grabbed a few more items of clothing from my house." I looked at her "Did you have family in L.A.?" she shook her head. "I was an orphan and ran away from the orphanage I was supposed to be at and moved to L.A." How is it that no monsters had noticed her she was the perfect target to attack. "Well this is Camp Half-Blood, but I don't think you have a godly parent this will just be a safe haven for you." At that instant she was claimed, and not only by one of the common gods she was claimed by Poseidon. The couldn't have gotten any weirder.

 **Lilith's POV**

Nico had taken me to the "Big House" he had said there was a man their named Chiron that may be able to explain everything to me. I'm very irritated that I couldn't get a change of clothes at least and the fact that at the moment he didn't mention that the camp is in New York and it is Winter so it was pretty cold. Nico had given me his jacket, gladly and I didn't have to freeze as much. "I never asked your name?" Nico stated as we walked. "My name is Lilith." I replied. We walked into the Big House and were greeted by a centaur. "Lilith this is Chiron." Chiron smiled at me. "You must be a new camper." Nico replied "Uh…yeah Chiron my father sent me because she is the Siren he says." Chiron looked very shocked and paled a bit. "Are you absolutely positive that she is the Siren? Do you have the wings?" He asked me. I turned around pulled the jacket off and showed off these cursed wings. I proceeded to tuck them back in and put the jack back on. "Oh and she is a child of Poseidon…" Nico looked like he was ready to sink back into the wall. "That's impossible and the fact she is here means something evil is going to happen. The last time a Siren was born was before World War two." Everything was happening so fast I barely understood what was happening I grabbed onto a chair and decided to sit down. Chiron looked at me. "Enough for today she looks a bit sick, get her some clothes and take her to Percy. He may want to meet his new sister."

 **Review Please! Feedback on the story is very helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it took a bit of time to update I'm currently working on publishing a book with a friend and had slight writers block. Lots has happened but I'm back and I'll be trying to update at least once or twice a week. Without further ado…ado…a do? Eh, alright I don't own characters from the PJO series and I present Chapter 3 of Her Story.**

 **Lilith's POV**

While at the camp I had many explain to me how things worked around here. Since I came to the camp in the middle of my walk on one of the beaches in California with out a spare change of clothes or anything. I had to go to one of the cabins and ask for some jeans at least in exchange for my shorts and I was given a Camp Half-Blood shirt. I continued to wear Nico's jacket due to the fact and had nothing else covering my arms and it was freezing. Chiron explained to me this time of year there are very few campers because some actually still go to school and try and have a normal life. My half brother Percy had many stories to him as well. While I walked around the camp Nico told me many of the stories and when other campers found out I was a child of Poseidon they explained to me that Percy was an amazing person and so was his girlfriend Annabeth.

"Because Percy isn't here you have the cabin to yourself. If you ever need anything I'm over there" he pointed to a cabin. "Cabin 13 the Hades cabin." He said as he pointed.

"You're a child of Hades." I said a bit shocked.

"Were you not listening while we walked to the different cabins I told you each and every one and when we walked past the Hades cabin I said that's my place."

I felt slightly dumbfounded. I hadn't been listening much to him while we walked I was contemplating more about the whole scenario I was put into. A siren, only born when a sever crisis is to come, and I'm supposed to be their "savior". If someone were to honestly put that much trust in me they are looking at the wrong person, but Chiron said I was chosen.

"One can't outrun their fate no matter how hard they try." My mother once told me.

Living alone in Cali was different. I was alone after I ran from the adoption care system. I came up with a fake name, faked my age, but I was only living their for a few months. None of those I met would remember me. I was simply a nobody and no one would care.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Nico snapped his fingers in front of my face a few times.

"Oh, sorry I was just…thinking." I bit my lower lip, hoping he wouldn't be able to read my mind or something.

"Well I said I was gonna leave you to your own devices. Tomorrow be up early I'll be showing you around to your class and getting you started." He started to walk away and left me on the steps of Cabin 3. Swiftly I realized something and called out to him before he got to far.

"Nico, I still have your jacket!"

" Keep it for the night I guess the heating in Cabin 3 most likely hasn't kicked in so you might get cold tonight." He yelled back as he walked to the Hades cabin.

That boy sure as hell was something special. I turned walking into the cabin. He was right it was chilly in here, but at least I had his jacket. There were 3 beds in the cabin one had a different color blanket than the other two.

"That must be Percy's bed." I said aloud.

I observed the rest of the cabin. There was a tiny fountain on one of the walls but it wasn't running, and on another side of the cabin there were two doors. I walked over to one and opened it. It opened up to a small bathroom with a shower. I left the door open planning to take a shower after I checked the other door. I opened the other door to find a closet. In my hand I had the few clothes that child in each of the cabins gave me. Apparently it's a tradition to offer a gift from each cabin to The siren if they are to meet her. The gifts I received were clothes and I was beyond grateful for them. In the closet there were hangers and towels. Thank the gods there were towels. I picked out the clothes I was going to wear to sleep and hopped in the shower.

My body was now going to have to get used to the time difference from California to here. I stood as the warm water hit my body. When I was listening to Nico he told me I was the first half-blood that he knows to not pass out after finding out they are a demigod. To which I thought it was pretty funny. I turned the water hotter, it felt as though it was burning the skin on my body the feeing was exhilarating. The bathroom was getting very steamy and that was my cue to get out. I wrapped the towel around my body and dried myself. I stepped out into the cabin my clothes were laying on my bed or what I was claiming as my bed for the time being. I quickly changed into my clothes for the night. As I was changing the room felt as though it got colder. I looked out the window and saw it was almost pitch dark outside.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

"Such a lovely sight."

I, in one swift motion turned my entire body and was ready to fight no matter how inexperienced I may have been. Before my eyes was a woman, but she wasn't normal she was dark. Not trying to be racist or anything she was actually dark, like as dark as the night, dark. She wore what I was assuming was a dress but it looked like it was made of pure onyx color material.

"I see you don't recognize me." She looked at me. Every part of her made me want to retreat into a corner.

"My name is Nyx. I killed the last reancarnation of the Siren." She stated it very bluntly to me.

My life felt as tho it flashed as she said that. I felt as though I was being strangled to death and started choking. What the fuck was happening to me why was this happening. She smiled as I fell to the floor grabbing my throat coughing. I cried out for someone to help me. I realized what she was doing to me she was suffocating me in my own darkness.

"I simply wanted to play with the new toy. No worries child I won't kill you it's not my job to. Someone must prove themselves before you die." I was to busy still coughing and everything she said to me made no sense. I looked at the floor for a moment trying to see if I could stop myself from choking anymore. Suddenly there was a burst from the door. Nico came rushing in, but Nyx was gone. He ran to me and I stopped, I could barely breathe and everything felt like it was squishy and lightweight.

"Why are you squishy." I told Nico as he held me.

"You are the weirdest fucking person I've met in this planet."

I passed out from the lack of oxygen flowing in my body. A goddess just tried to almost kill me for shits and giggles. Is this what my life will now consist of assasination attempts from gods. Was I really that important. The morning would not be a pleasant one after that night that's one thing for sure.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feels a bit short in my opinion but it's what I had for the time being next chapter will most likely be her first day and I'll be flash forwarding because boring details ;). Don't worry about the girl in the prologue either we will see her soon as well. GOODBYE LOVELY READERS SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE :D! -TGTH**


End file.
